


Scorching

by moon_to_my_star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry, and ancient greeks thought that was why it was so hot, because summer is when sirius (the star) is most visible, because the sun and the brightest star in the sky were out at the same time, did you know sirius means scorching, stream of conciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_to_my_star/pseuds/moon_to_my_star
Summary: Remus is in love with Sirius. Enjoy this bit of poetry I threw together. My brain came up with this and I felt like sharing it somewhere :).You fall in love with a boy and it feels like fireHis name means scorching, burningThe Greeks got something right
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Scorching

**Author's Note:**

> If this is similar to something else, I'm sorry. Lmk if there's someone I should credit :]  
> (to be clear, I don't condone any of JKR's actions, I just really like the headcanons I have of Remus and Sirius. Transphobes can get lost)

You fall in love with a boy and it feels like fire  
His name means scorching, burning  
The Greeks got something right  
He kisses you and you melt  
You’re falling off a cliff without a tether  
Because we don’t say rising in love  
(Although you feel like Icarus, too close to the sun)  
We say falling  
No safety netting  
But you’re alive

Then one day  
He’s gone  
But he’s still fire  
Still scorching  
You still  
Melt


End file.
